mapping_whispersfandomcom-20200223-history
The Red Fever
The Red Fever is a bioweapon created by Russia originally for use against the United States in the Cold War but was eventually used against the Fascist Order In WW3. The Red Fever can be shot from a jet plane. History Russia originally began development on the Red Fever in 1961 during the height of the Cold War. The weapon was named "The Red Fever" as a reference to the colors of the Soviet Union and Communism. Ironically, the smoke's colors are green. The weapon was designed to be used against the United States in a hypothetical World War III scenario, but as the Cold War went into the 1970's and 1980's, development on the Red Fever slowed to a halt as tensions between Russia and the USA began to relax. Development of the Red Fever was stopped completely in 1991 after the collapse of Communism. Effects The effects of the Red Fever are devastating to the human body. The smoke of the Red Fever is extremely acidic to the human skin. Once it comes in contact with skin, the Red Fever begins breaking down the skin faster than any other known acidic entity. Because the Red Fever is deployed in the form of smoke, it also enters the body through the esophagus, where it begins to also break down the body from the inside. The only part of the body the Red Fever isn't able to break down are the bones. This is why many nations including its creator, Russia, describe the effects as "melting the skin off the bones". As usual, the skeleton is all that's left of the victim. Revival After the collapse of the Moscow Pact, Canada reached out to Russia to join the Coalition and help defeat the Fascist Order. Russia joined the coalition in order to bring down the Fascists, who Russia blames for the collapse of the Moscow Pact. Russia revived the Red Fever project in order to have an advantage against the fascists. Use In World War 3 The Red Fever was used in WW3 to defeat the Fascist Order and was the main reason the Coalition was victorious in the war. The strategy by the Coalition was to lure in the fascists in, and let them take as much territory as possible, before surprising them by deploying the Red Fever behind the fascists' lines. This completely destroyed the armies of the Fascist Order, and the Coalition forces were quickly able to overwhelm the fascists and win the war. Use By Latin America The nations selected by the Coalition to use the Red Fever were Russia and Latin America. It was Russia's responsibility to deploy the Red Fever in the Eastern Hemisphere, while it was Latin's responsibility to deploy the Red Fever in the Western Hemisphere. During WW3, Latin America was completely consumed by rage and desire to seek revenge and took the use of the Red Fever to a horrific extreme. Latin America deployed the Red Fever against civilian populations in a fit of rage, hitting New York, Detroit, New Orleans, Los Angeles, Linyi, and Fuzhou. It was the guilt of this event that caused Latin America's eventual suicide. Antidote When the Russians designed the Red Fever, they also took the liberty of creating an antidote for their soldiers to take. Usage by Egyptica After Egyptica took over the Imperial Alliance, they and the other member nations established the goal to develop the Red Fever, and create a multitude of modifications and variants. Mexico learned about this and told Rhodesia what was going on. The two nations committed an espionage mission and destroyed Chile's Red Fever. It got out to the other members, with China, planning to leave the alliance because of their abhorrent plans, being kicked out. After ASEAN joined, and China joined Mexico and Rhodesia, and got Equatorial Guinea to bring Latin America back, Mexico and Latin expanded into Africa, after the Democratic League disbanded because of Canada. Nations either joined the Imperial Alliance or were independent. The Imperial Alliance, who knew everything about Mexico and Rhodesia's goal, let the Imperial Alliance into the action after Canada joined and gave the Egypticans their Red Fever. When the alliance reached Mexico City, Mexico warned the U.S.A. and Russia about Egyptica's Red Fever, resulting in Egyptica gassing them. The Russians and Americans worked together and developed antidotes to all variants and modifications of the bioweapon, and the Imperial Alliance was history. Solidified Red Fever Sometime after the end of the Imperial Alliance, Yellowstone erupted, costing the U.S. its western half, during an expedition into Mexico. The Eastern Research Alliance, when they researched the Mariana Trench, discovered equipment proving that the Yellowstone eruption was manmade. In later days, the creators of the Yellowstone eruption committed more geo-terrorist acts, causing all nations to decide on a global Congress. Nations like the African Federation lost their eastern provinces due to something going on. At the same time the U.S. launched a second expedition into Mexico, Africa launched their own into the provinces. This would result in discoveries deep inside the East African Rift. The U.S. got help from the nations of California, Louisiana, and the Lone Star Republic, to help with the expedition going on in Mexico, while Africa found in the rift similar equipment to the ones in the Mariana Trench, along with solidified Red Fever. They alerted the U.S. and both hoped that it didn't tie into those geo-terrorist attacks. The U.S. asked Canada for documents about the first usage of Red Fever in history and discovered that it had a side effect. Africa is tasked with destroying every last deposit of the Red Fever in the East African Rift, as the U.S. looks at the documents. The side effect was in the documents and displayed a dark secret about the Red Fever. The bioweapon doesn't just erode the human skin, but it also erodes biological and abiological structures alike. The documents talked about erosion on a larger scale in places the fever was first used. This proved that Canada has been hiding secrets for years. The Americans researched the Red Fever of the East African Rift, and the documents. There is a differentiation. It proves that those "geo-terrorists" were using Solidified Red Fever and scattering it all across the planet to abolish the crust's upper layers' stability. They were inventing geological warfare, and they used the solidified Red Fever to do the trick. The second research team informed the U.S. about their research on the volcanic eruptions in Mexico. At the same time, thanks to information from Texas, someone might be trying to cut off communication. Probably the ones with the Red Fever solids. They don't want anyone in Mexico. The team found the deceased corpses of the first expedition team outside of Mexico City. They were hanging with a warning not to enter the city. When they got to the city, they found no one. Like someone retreated underground. There were tunnels and chasms under the city and exploring them cost the second team five of its members. However, they discovered more solidified Red Fever than in the East African Rift when they entered one of the largest halls and hypothesized that there might be more of it further underground. Whoever was causing all of those "natural disasters", they used the Red Fever to do it and produced more and more of the bioweapon when no one was looking. It can't have been the old Mexican government, because the facilities, which were as old as it, all were still maintained. The Mexican government began research on the Red Fever, but those geo-terrorists continued it. What was known at that moment was that it was done for a very long time, maybe even after WW3 ended, or maybe after WW5. The research team was about to return to the camp until they discovered someone. They were wearing masks that the team found in the chasms, and used the Red Fever on the expeditionists, killing them. They warned the U.S. that they do not know what they have awakened, that they were banished to Mexico by them, and called them a disgrace to their nation. They warned that they will use the fever to destroy the Earth's crust and consume all the current nations in hellfire, making way for a new world. The world will soon meet its demise, every single human on the surface burning, both them and these monsters standing without clothes or skin in front of God's eyes. The U.S. became paranoid, realizing how powerful this threat is, and used Yucatan and Chiapas as bases. Russia declared war on a newly-formed Kiev Coalition, with China and the United European Federation fighting them. The Eastern Research Alliance that is now the Osaka Confederation would join on their own side to retake former territory and abolish their enemies. Canada joined the war to retake Quebec. World War XI has broken out. The U.S. announced to everyone that it should stop, because of the people underneath the Earth that have the Red Fever. Nobody believed them. Suddenly, they struck. Seismic activity has taken place. The East African Rift has advanced and became worse, splitting a piece of the continent off from the rest. Oceans were swallowing parts of California. Every single volcano in the Ring of Fire has erupted all at once with the sea swallowing parts of Japan. The day has come, the time of fire and blood, the ear of desolation, as they shake the Earth. The remaining Central American states dissolved because of the apocalypse, Texas not being able to save them, as there are thousands of geo-terrorists. The faction announced to the world, "The morning was colored in deepest red. Dark clouds on the horizon... I felt the earth shaking below my footsteps... a beating heart in connection to mine... bleeding for me... On the horizon, I see fire... Enormous flames... licking the sky... waves of heat and ash brought by the wind... I hear the screams of the doomed in the distance. Millions of people begging for mercy. The Earth is still bleeding in dark red... And so it seems that Earth itself has caught a disease... unlike any other... A cruel, unforgiving fever... tearing its skin apart, burning into its flesh, boiling its blood! A fever to cover the Earth in red! A RED FEVER! All those years ago we did not know that we created our own doom. We saw its destruction and were shocked by its creation. We did nothing. Disgusted by our own doing. Those who survived were without skin, hair, and eyes. Their dearest emotions burned away by the gas... I was one of them. One of those who had to had to face the worst invention we humans ever invented. I was the first! I crawled beneath the Earth. The darkness gave me comfort. Soothing the pain I still feel to this very day. But even it shall feel the wrath of the fever. Everyone shall be consumed by it! And once Earth itself is feeling the pain, I shall finally have my revenge. You all will feel the pain I had to endure! And once the unworthy are burned away from the Earth, I shall usher in a new age! THE AGE OF FIRE AND BLOOD! Flee while you can. Maybe you will be able to partake in this new era of mine. And now look upon me! Your demise! The creature you created! The king over the ashes! THE EAGLE OF BLACK AND RED! I have returned. See what you have done. I want the world to see my body. I want to see the disgust in their faces. I HAVE RETURNED! THE END HAS COME!" The faction surfaces, revealing themselves to be the remnants of the Fascist American Order.